fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend's Rest
Morning Exposition The sound of a crackling fire was the only sound that could be heard so early in the morning. The sun had barely risen, but Delst himself was wide awake, tending to a fire that appeared to have been burning for quite awhile, with a large metal pot placed over it. The smell of cooking stew began to waft throughout Chisuzu's small house. Chisuzu herself, she couldn't cook to save her life. She had the fond memories of once trying to make cereal and it managed to catch on fire...somehow. "...Thank you, Delst. I really...I've managed to warp time and space with my cooking...somehow." She said that in a tone which obviously wasn't that of a joking one. Delst let out a small chuckle, the thought of this was a bit amusing. "I suppose, when you travel for awhile, you will pick up certain skills. Cooking is just one of those skills I picked up. It isn't simply this, I will help you in any way you need, housework, cooking, just ask and I'll lend a hand." Delst looked around the house. "That reminds me. For a home with three people now, this is fairly small..." Chisuzu corrected him, "It was big a few years ago. But living expenses became too dear and then I needed to remove a few rooms to compensate." "I think we just found the first way I can help." Delst smiled a wide smile, as if he was looking forward to what was coming next. "Tell me...do you want to see more magic?" Chisuzu, like an excited fangirl nodded her head as she seemed to float right there and then. "Yeah! It's just, I've never seen anyone use magic through their body before." Delst took her by the hand, leading her outside in the dim light of the rising sun. No one else was awake yet, so Delst had only Chisuzu to witness the spectacle he was going to perform. He placed his hands together, closing his eyes for a moment, before slamming his palm onto the ground, imbuing it with rich life energy. Within seconds, right next to Chisuzu's current house, a large amount of wood sprouted, before bending and twisting itself into an elaborate, two story home as opposed to the small hut that stood beside it. Within seconds, Delst has created a home the likes of which this village hadn't seen inside it's own boundaries. Chisuzu's eyes widened as her eyes lit up like stars in the night sky. ".........Wooooooooooow! That's so...so...COOL!" She was mostly speechless; this was akin to a divine miracle. This man...he was full of mysteries, and yet he was so amazing. "I'm glad you like it." Delst was very pleased that this was a success. He had to repay her somehow; a house was a good start. Chisuzu, herself, was still stunned by the existence of real, honest to god magic. It was like something out of a fantasy tale. "You know...since you have internal magic, and nobody else does...you could rule over Edolas, you know." "I think that's a problem with humans that make you different from my species." Delst didn't mean any harm by this statement, merely expressing what he thought. "I wouldn't get any fulfillment from that." Delst shook his head, waving the suggestion off. "Ruling a country through power alone? All that does is leave the ruler hollow and empty in the end." He looked around the quaint village, the wood huts, the farmland, and smiled as if this was the best place in the world. "I think a small village like this is where I belong. Also, I'm not the only one with internal magic. There are many more Espers besides myself, though our numbers have been declining recently..." Chisuzu could her an almost dissonant laughter from a parallel dimension. "...I'll ignore that. But oh, really? ...Isn't there anything you can do about it?" "As of the moment, no." Delst's voice was morose as he spoke. "It's not so easy to restore a species when the members are declining faster than children can be born. The remaining few simply need to focus on surviving, and living our lives." The sun began to rise higher, and Delst could feel it's warmth. "Why don't we check out your new home? Before Palmer wakes up and has a heart attack at the sight?" "Sure." Chisuzu's beaming grin shone bright like a diamond- as she almost immediately took his hand...and nearly ran off in the exact opposite direction. She could get lost in a straight corridor. Delst gently tugged her back. "The house is this way." He laughed, gesturing the house he'd only just created. "Not good with directions either, Chisuzu?" Chisuzu sighed, "Supposedly I can twist the dimensions of the universe itself when I'm reading a map..." Naturally, that wasn't true, but it was pretty damn close. "...I think it's a joke, but it may be true." "Come on, let's take a tour." Delst led her by the hand through the wooden door, and they were met with a long wooden hallway. They kept walking as he showed her room after room, and then led her up the stairs. "The house is empty for now, but, I'll help you move your things into it. This right here..." He opened a door, which revealed the most spacious room in the house. "...is your bedroom." Chisuzu's head was bobbing up and down like a bird drinking from some water fountain. She was just full of energy that it seemed as if she'd never calm down. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod that's so coooooooooool~" She was like a kid in a candy store. Delst let out a bark-like laugh, feeling immensely pleased that Chisuzu was so happy with this house. "I hope you enjoy the bedroom. Palmer and my own rooms are downstairs, he has the second largest room while I've taken the smallest. It should make for decent arrangements." Chisuzu really was like a bird high on narcotics...very much like a certain squirrel girl. "...Ohboyohboyohboyohboy! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow~" It was safe to assume that she was a massive fangirl for mages- more so those who could do the impossible. "You're so amaziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Delst!" It wasn't clear whether or not she'd calm down, but truth be told, she was mesmerized. "Tell me more about yourself Delst, I'm interested!" She said happily. Delst flushed slightly, a bit surprised by this kind of question. He personally didn't find himself to be too interesting at all. "I'm...honestly nothing really special. Like most of my kind born within the last century, I was born into the Forest of Nethran. In the language of Espers, "Nethran" means "Sanctuary"." He took a seat down onto the floor, extending a hand to Chisuzu to join him. "The sun is still low, I believe we have some time. I will tell you about myself." While she was deeply engaged, this actually did fly straight over Chisuzu's head. "Whooooooooooooooooooa. that's really cool! Keep going! Maybe I can get esper powers, too!" "Well..." Delst looked off in a different direction. "That's an entirely different can of worms, it had more consequences than I'd like to mention, and it breaks several rules of our species." He smiled again, before continuing. "I was trained like most Espers at a young age to harness the power of the original Source of Magic." He paused for a moment. "Humans don't exactly know what that is, do they? Should I explain it?" "Keep explaining! I'm really interested! And I'm known for breaking rules!" She was an...odd one, this Chizusu. Delst had a feeling this woman would wind up being a bit of trouble, but, he couldn't help but admire her spirit. "The Source of Magic is just as the name implies..." He began, looking at Chisuzu directly now. "It is the source of all magic in the world, the beginning of it. It surrounds us, it gives us power. However..." He closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to figure a way to phrase it for her. "The source also contains the essence of the universe and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the source are believed to be used to create Espers, and the energy of a person returns to the source when they die, bringing with it the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. I suppose the easiest way to relate it to what you know is to call it the afterlife." "Ohoooooooooooooo!" Chisuzu was just completely amazed; there was so much about this world that she didn't know; but truth be told she was still a bit too naive on how the world worked. "...So what made the Source of Magic?" "A being referred to as the Exalted One." Delst explained. "It was a demon, born from an egg which hatched in the center of Chaos. As the legend goes, it also created two additional demons, referred to as Origin and Varian, who proceeded to shape the Chaos into what we refer to as the world." "Chaos, isn't there an Order to go alongside it? Like peanut butter and jelly?" Chisuzu had such a simple mind, and yet she was so peaceful. "Not quite." Delst chuckled. Her innocence was endearing. "Chaos refers the nothingness that existed before the world itself was created. If you want to make it easier to understand, Chaos was used to create Order." He found it difficult to explain these things to a human. "Back on track, however. Like most Espers, I was trained to harness this power, the power of the Source. However, like many of my kind, the ideals of pacifism were passed down from our ancestors. We're an interesting species. Despite possessing enough power to destroy the world many times over, we'd much rather live in peace." Chisuzu sighed, somewhat dissapointed. "But you could use your power to change the world, or maybe win the lottery! C'mon, with magic that comes from your body you should at least play dirty once in a while!" "That's not what our kind is after, Chisuzu." Delist shook his head, his expression stony now. "We have power, yes we do. In fact, I have enough power to wipe out this world within a few days. No human can possibly oppose even a single Esper." His kept his gaze locked on her now. "Didn't you ever wonder, why none of my kind has attempted this? Humanity has it's flaws, like all living things. We could easily take it upon ourselves to bring down judgement. I've seen how many humans act, destroying their world without a care at all. Your village is one of those exceptions. You live like us. You live close to nature. It's why I chose to stay here." "Ah, I see. That's...nice. Nice and peaceful. It's suitable. I prefer nice and peaceful myself, really. Don't listen to me just then- that was just me going on and on. It's nice just to lay down and not have to think about anything other than the neccessities, am I right?" Chisuzu reassured him. "You have the right attitude, Chisuzu." Delst smiled softly. "Human or not, you are innocent. It makes you one of those rare humans that reminds me your race has hope left." "Oh, and the people in charge of Edolas and all them make you lose hope? It's understandable- I don't like any of 'em. Especially that king." She was right on the mark- they were all too corrupt to get salvation. "Yes, that's true." Delst agreed. "However, I cannot say I've lost hope in humanity at all." He made a gesture towards her, and then towards the village. "This place, and people like you, are shining examples that humanity isn't entirely bad. Seeing people like this counteracts the negativity I get from seeing Faust on the throne." "That's true. All you can do is keep hope, right? That's a national mantra. Someday it's all gonna go away and we'll be fine." Chisuzu continued to smile and nod; it seemed as if she actually had a mental problem- but that was nothing but a hoax. Delst couldn't help but laugh at what she was saying. "You...you truly are unique for a human." He stood up, extending a hand to help her up as well. "The sun is higher now. I suppose we should go see how the rest of the village is doing. Besides, the food is probably done." "Oh thank god. I'm starving so much I could eat an entire human." She looked at Delst while licking her lips greedily. "Ahahahaha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But the soul of an esper doesn't seem so bad...I'm still kidding!" Delst chuckled unevenly. He was wondering about the girl's sanity, but at the same time The Passage of Time Seven years had passed since Delst and Palmer come to arrive at the village. Not much had changed, at least not in the exterior. The village was still the same quaint place it had been, and the villagers themselves were continuing about their daily lives. Conditions in Edolas itself had gotten worse; Faust's rule was only extending in both distance and corruptness, however, it had not managed to reach Adorio, which continued on in it's blind ignorance of the goings on of the kingdom. And the village itself only had reasons to be happy. "Jason! Stop right there!" Old Saya was hobbling after a child, who couldn't be more than seven years old, who was running from the old woman, laughing happily as his orange-hair glowed in the sunlight. "Catch me, Grandma!" The child called back at her. "Oh that boy..." Saya stopped, clutching her hip. "He's got so much energy..." Chisuzu just looked on and smiled. "...He seems so happy. Why do I get this odd feeling that as he grows up he'll learn the harsh realities of the world..." "Don't say that." Delst chided gently. He had since retired his armor, now donning a simple kimono, similar to the clothing worn by his wife and son. "I'm more surprised at the energy he has. Just two years ago, he was sick and fragile. In fact...if Palmer hadn't suggested a Lacrima implantation, we might not have this joy to share." Chisuzu placed her pointer finger on her lip, thinking for a few moments. "That's right. Without him, he'd be not long for this world. While a bit of a butt, I do have to thank him for that." "Mama, look what I found!" Jason was running over to his mother, covered in scratches and holding a particular angry looking cat, and looking rather pleased with himself. "I found a kitty!" "Oh boy...that can't be..." Delst looked at the cat for a moment, smiling in spite of himself. "Chisuzu, I think he took Saya's cat." Chisuzu chuckled. "Oh, that's just Mr. Whiskers. It seems that he likes animals...a lot." She whispered over to Delst, "What if he eats Mr. Whiskers. Have we been to Joya, because I can't remember. If we have we should keep an eye on Mr. Whiskers." Delst let out a laugh, but didn't have a chance to reply as a female voice came hollering in their direction. "Jason!" Saya hobbled over to the boy, leaning on her cane. "How many times have I told you, leave Mr. Whiskers alone?" "What did I tell you?" Delst nudged his wife. "Come on Jason, give Mr. Whiskers back to Saya, I'm sure Tibbles, Tufty, and Mr. Paws are waiting for him." "Aww..." Jason shuffled over to Saya, handing Mr. Whiskers back to her. The cat scrambled away from the boy and onto the woman's shoulder, hissing angrily. Chisuzu at that point wondered if animals withered in the presence of her boy. Maybe animals hated him or something. "...At this point I wonder if he's a demon since cats...no, cats are just jerks." "Mama, my cuts hurt..." Jason sniffled, looking at the scratches on his arm. "Cats are mean..." The child looked like he had tears welling up in his eyes. Delst sighed, bending down to look at Jason. "What did we learn here?" "Running with cats is bad..." The boy said, kicking a small rock. Chisuzu giggled like a schoolgirl. "...I'm just...happy. Happy that I met you, happy we had Jason, happy we have everything right now." Delst smiled, his own body overrun with joyous feelings. "I know. I haven't been this happy in years. I'm truly glad I came here." "Maaaaaaaamaaaaaaa!" Jason extended his hands, where the scratches seemed more severe, trying to get his mother's attention. Chisuzu hurried on over to Jason, quickly snipping a piece of fabric off her dress, wiping his wounds away. Unlike normal dresses, it seemed that Chisuzu's attire was soaked with a healing adherant; no doubts a work of Palmer's. "Feel any better?" She glared at the cat momentarily, as Mr. Whiskers had a smug look on his face. "Thank you Mama!" Jason smiled brightly at his mother, before turning and trying to reach for the cat again. Truly the boy was an imbecile. Delst gently moved Jason's hands away, and bowed to Saya. "I'm sorry, Saya, for my son's behaviour here. He's just a bit...hyperactive since the implant." "Not to worry, not to worry!" Saya insisted, waving it off. "It's good to see the boy so healthy. Now, let me take Mr. Whiskers back before he scratches the boy again." She hobbled off, Delst waving a farewell. Chisuzu giggled to herself. "I'm just glad...we got to experience this. A family...never before have I felt so...at home. It's just amazing." For the first time in her life, Chisuzu felt complete. The family continued to play outside, until the sun began to set, and the villagers began to return to their homes. In the soberness of the evening, and all of its quiet, with both his wife and child eating happily in their small dining room, Delst excused himself to go and view the sunset by himself. Smiling as he begun to view the sun's descent, he remarked to himself, "Oh how the world changes. Only seven years ago I believed that life was...I'm not sure, frankly. I didn't necessary believe enough in the joys of life until I met her; she is like the sun, the sun that brings happiness to everyone's life, with that slight bit of irritation of course." Delst chuckled slightly, thinking about Chisuzu's hyperactivity before continuing, "And yet...why is it that lingering fear within me remains...that fear that the sun, even in this paradise, will set..." Delst exhaled, before standing up again and proceeding to head back inside the house. END